


A Thousand Pieces Of Despair, A Thousand Rays Of Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, dangan ronpa type, they are in some digital stimulation created by Ultimate Despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akariyama Hikarikage Komaeda is the Super High School Level Talent, with gifts for doing many things. However, when she wakes up on a lovely tropical island, with a robotic bear and an AI rabbit for company, as well as fifteen other students, Akariyama learns she is caught in a mutual murder game. You find the culprit or you die trying. Akariyama has to race against time with Kata Nakizu and Ryoto Mikan to find who is the mastermind. The phrase "die trying" has never been more suitable to their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despair and Hope, The Future And The Past

My name is Akariyama Komaeda. Sister of the famous luckster, Nagito Komaeda. Nagito's awake, now.  
I'm going to Hope's Peak as the Super High School Level Talent. I can barely wait. My computer, calculator, and around everything has been packed, and I'm leaving home. This will be a challenge, but an excellent one. I'm so excited!  
The day I am dropped off at Hope's Peak is the best day of my life!  
I stride forward....and faint at the gates.


	2. Prologue: This Isn't Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part I of the prologue! Blood is pink by the way.

" Miss? Are you awake?" I awake to find a black-haired girl hovering over me. The girl has a red streak in her hair, and wears a red top and skirt. A black jacket covers her arms from view, and a chain, much like the chains on my waist and arms, and much like Nagito's chain, hang like bracelets from her hands. I arise. Behind the girl was another girl and three more boys. "My name is Kata Nakizu, SHSL Soldier," the black-haired girl says warmly. The other girl pipes up,"I'm Ryoto Mikan, SHSL Code Cracker. Nice to meet you." Ah yes, Kata Nakizu. A military prodigy who has yet to meet with a fighter worthy of combat. And Ryoto Mikan, who is known for her impressive ability to solve Rubik's Cubes and codes that are high-level cryptography codes in less than an hour. One boy smirks at me. He wears a black shirt with the letters "I will play you and destroy you" in the color of blood and a pair of loose jeans. "So _you're_ the SHSL Talent? I'm the SHSL Conman, Syo Miki. Perhaps you know me?" Syo is the most famed in the underworld. His cousin, Hajime Hinata, is an SHSL Gambler who became a reserve course student because Celeste Ludenberg already had the SHSL Gambler title Their family deal in everything criminal except for Syo's elder female cousin, Ibuki Miki, who changed her last name to Mioda. Ibuki is the SHSL Musician. A shy, bespectacled boy extends a hands " Itsumi Rikan. S-SHSL Chess Player." He is a rising star in the history of chess. He has never lost a game. The last boy, who is called Ryan Corin, is the SHSL Mnemonic Creator, who can memorize his textbooks for examinations due to his clever mnemonics. I introduce myself and realize that there are too few of us."Hey, where are the others?" I question. "There can't be so few of us.""They should be downstairs," Kata says. "I'll take you there. C'mon, Ryoto and Akariyama"

And so, we descend the steps into the basement.

 

Next chapter soon!


	3. Prologue: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo!

I continue with Kata and Ryoto downstairs. There, I hear loud voices. Arguing. One was a boy, the other was a girl.                                   "Oi, just because you have that noble blood, it doesn't mean you can laugh at me!"                   "Hey, it was just a joke, SHSL Psychiatrist"        "It didn't sound like a joke!"                                  Me, Ryoto and Kata come upon a girl and a boy. They appeared to be yelling about something. Ryoto yells,"Break it up!" The two of them stop and stare. "Now, what was that all about?" "He called me a shrink who makes a living off conning others!" A girl with snow-white skin and dark blue-black hair says. The boy holds up his fingers in mock surrender. "I did not call Onogajishi-kun a shrink! I merely asked whether she could help me with my nightmares! As an SHSL Psychiatrist, Onogajishi Dojo-san should help! My twin said that and ran off!""Y-Your twin??" The girl questions. "Yeah, Kuragachi Akane, SHSL Spy . I'm Kage Akane, SHSL Affluent Progeny, by the way." So this is the heir to the Akane Corporation. He has a pair of glasses with a plain, black frame. Kage is clothed in a The girl whom is with him sighs. "Finally. I'm Dojo Onogajishi, by the way. Dojo means sympathy, Onogajishi means individually. I'm the SHSL Psychiatrist." She wears a blue top and some black pants. A lab coat covers her outfit. Her voice is melodious.


	4. Prologue Part IV

We walk into the laundry room, where I see five students. They are all looking for something, by their body movements. Suddenly, my foot bumps into something. A small sewing kit, cemented to the floor. Hmmm. The first person, a teen wearing a yellow dress, looks up. "Hey!The name's Chiaki Tanaka. SHSL Bartender." The sister of the famous breeder Gundam Tanaka. Nagito met him once, and said he was a slightly insane person who thought he was a lord of ice. The others I recognize, except for one redhead with a camera. Friends. Kanon Maizono. Super High School Level Fanfic Creator. Kuma Koirushi, the Ultimate Coroner. Celestine DiCards, the SHSL Stock Market Player. I talk the the redhead, Mahiru Koizumi, and find she is a SHSL Photographer. The last few students should be in the living room.


	5. Prologue Part V

The final three are inside the art room. They are all different to me. One has elaborately done hair, so she must be rich. The next has glasses and holds a book that reads 'Death Gives You Wings' by Hidaka Kyoto. She must love books and mysteries. The third is a boy who is drawing with quick strokes on a piece of paper. The boy says his name is Yushiko Tokyo. The girl with beautiful hair looks at me. "Tsk, tsk. Rise Wakeshima. Ultimate Fashion Designer. Miss, those clothes age you by a year or so." The other girl is friendlier. "Kidaha Kyoto. Ultimate Literary Girl. Perhaps you know me as Hidaka Kyoto." Oh my! So she's the famous writer.  
We introduce ourselves and then, suddenly, smoke and flames consume the table in front of us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru is in because of the Foundation. They wanted Mahiru to help return these people to hope before they fall into despair.

**Author's Note:**

> My Japanese is not that good, so I used some non-Japanese names. Also, Akariyama is literally light dark...:)


End file.
